Pequeño resumen de mi vida amorosa con Harry James Potter
by JuliGranger
Summary: ¿Nunca les pasó de tener algún platónico? ¿Algún chico a que admiraban en secreto pero con el cual siempre supieron que nunca tendrían oportunidad? ¿Qué nunca les daría ni la hora? Bueno, Harry James Potter era mi platónico.


"« ¿Nunca les pasó de tener algún platónico? ¿Algún chico a que admiraban en secreto pero con el cual siempre supieron que nunca tendrían oportunidad? ¿Qué nunca les daría ni la hora? Bueno, Harry James Potter era mi platónico.

« Si, me enamoré del elegido, del intrépido Harry Potter, del fantástico, del habilidoso. Pero no me enamoré de su fama ni por nada del estilo. Yo lo conocía.

« Él era un chico hermoso, de alborotado cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes. Inteligente, cuando se lo propone, hábil y fiel con sus amigos, trata de hacerse el héroe, y de salvar a todo el mundo, pero tiene que entender que para eso necesita ayuda, de sus amigos.

« Pasé años babeándome por él (más porque él era muy lindo conmigo, cuidadoso. Me salvó incluso de ese terrible diario y aquel tenebroso hombre, pero no quiero hablar mucho de ello, porque tampoco recuerdo mucho, y eso me asusta.) poniéndome nerviosa cada vez que pasaba demasiado cerca, paralizándome cada vez que me hablaba, él siempre fue muy amable conmigo, con todos, incluso con los que lo despreciaban o desconfiaban de él. Pero es cierto, a veces tenía mal genio y respondía mal a las situaciones, sobre todo con sus enemigos, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape.

« Yo sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con él, por eso, en 5to año, cuando los chicos comenzaron a fijarse en mí, primero los rechazaba (instintivamente, y ya que sólo lo quería a él) pero después empecé a aceptarlos, tratando de darle mi corazón a algún otro chico y olvidarme del joven Potter.

« No es que tuviera malos pretendientes, Dean siempre fue muy bueno, y hasta era lindo, pero él no era exactamente lo que yo quería, y además, Dean, no confiaba en Harry, mi Harry, imperdonable.

« Cuando yo estaba en cuarto y Harry en quinto, él empezó a salir con Cho Chang, eso tiró por el inodoro mis ya pocas esperanzas de conquistarlo.

« Lo peor de todo es que yo no podía simplemente odiarla, si, le tenía un poco de envidia, pero Cho me caía bien, e incluso, me parecía bastante simpática.

« No soy de ese tipo de chica, no me parece bien odiarla por el sólo motivo de que nos guste el mismo chico…

« Traté de que las cosas funcionaran con Dean, en serio lo intenté, pero él no es Harry, no tiene sus ojos, ni su cabello, ni su "peculiar" (por no decir extravagante) personalidad, y a pesar de que tratara con Dean, y a pesar de quererlo, las cosas no funcionaron.

« Además, Dean besa como pato.

« Luego de terminar con él (Si, yo lo dejé… Y eso nos destrozó a ambos.) decidí firmemente conquistar a Harry, pero no fue tan fácil, él no es muy despierto que digamos y no se percataba de mis insinuaciones y coqueteos.

« Era algo muy extraño… Yo notaba que cuando yo estaba con Dean, Harry se ponía verde de envidia pero sin embargo, cuando terminé con Dean, Harry no intentó NADA conmigo…

« ¿Sería por Ron? Ohh… No… Seguro que era por Ron. Mi estúpido hermano…

« Dentro de todo es razonable… Pero Ron es DAMASIADO celoso… Harry es su mejor amigo, no conocemos desde que tenemos once, él nunca me haría daño.

« Nuestro primer beso (con Harry, obviamente, no con Ron) Una sola palabra… Perfecto.

« Fue corto pero no efímero. Yo lo besé a él, pero fue perfecto.

« Después de que Harry atacara a Draco y lo hiriera gravemente, logramos convencerlo (Hermione y yo) de que debía deshacerse de ese estúpido libro de pociones. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo, lo llevé a la sala de los menesteres y ahí escondí el libro, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, ni él, ni yo, ni nadie.

« Lo llevé de la mano todo el camino, coquetamente, él tenía cara de embobado. Llegamos y lo hice cerrar los ojos (para que no pudiera ver nada, por supuesto, no para nada que pudiera tener que ver con mi enamoramiento hacia él, no, no, por supuesto que no.)

« Una vez que hube escondido el diario volví hacia donde Harry se encontraba y lo besé. Para mi felicidad (y también sorpresa) él me correspondió.

« -Eso también puede quedarse aquí si quieres

« Creo que esas fueron las mejores siete palabras que alguna vez pude haber dicho.

« A partir de ese momento todo empezó a mejorar, empecé a pasar más tiempo con él y nuestra relación fue mucho más estrecha, ya no sólo hablábamos cuando estábamos con Ron o sobre él, o sobre cualquier tema superficial, ahora éramos mucho más cercanos, y eso me encantaba.

« Oficiamos nuestra relación el día que Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch, y eso fue gracias a Harry (lo de la copa), por supuesto, nuestro buscador estrella.

« Fue uno de los momentos más románticos de mi vida.

« Llegué a la sala común. A penas entré nuestras miradas se cruzaron (¿No tengo que aclarar de quienes, verdad?), sin detenerme a pensar, corrí a sus brazos, y nos besamos.

« Toda la sala común quedó en silencio, la cara de Ron era indescriptible, todos estaban sumamente… »"

-Ginny, ¿Dónde estás?- La voz de Harry se oye desde algún lugar de la casa. Ya había llegado de trabajar.

Ginny guarda rápidamente los papeles que estaba escribiendo, se acomoda, para que no se note que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella ese día no había tenido que trabajar, todavía estaba de licencia por el nacimiento de James, así que para matar el aburrimiento decidió escribir una especia de "diario" sobre cierto tema en particular.

-Acá, en el salón.

Pocos minutos después, la enmarañada cabeza de Harry se asoma por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacías, linda?

-Nada, acá, medio aburrida –Contestó Ginny, tratando de disimular lo que en realidad había estado haciendo, pero, a causa de eso, no entendió del todo bien las intenciones de Harry. Él ya estaba sin su camisa, en este tipo de situaciones el uso de la palabra "linda" conlleva otro tipo de significados e insinuaciones.

A veces Harry volvía de ese humor, ese humor… "juguetón"

Lentamente se acercó a la silla del escritorio donde Ginny estaba sentada, mirándola a los ojos, a continuación, comenzó a besarla ávidamente.

-Bueno, está bien. Ya entendí. ¿Con que con estas venimos? –Preguntó Ginny haciéndose la ofendida. Harry asintió, sonriente. – Okay. Bueno Perrito, anda yendo al cuarto que yo ya voy.

Harry con una sonrisa que sólo puede ser comparada con la de un lobo salió de la habitación. Si, podría decirse que coquetamente, y algo más también.

"sorprendidos."

Después de escribir esa última palabra, Ginny, salió de la habitación.


End file.
